One Wish
by Zach Goode Stole My Heart
Summary: Angel is given one wish. She wishes to be leader and be in control of Max. Little does she know, things will change a little too much. Max is now five, and Angel is fifteen. Angel has to learn a lesson. She has to learn that Max had it hard being leader, and that she was wrong. She has thirty days before she is stuck as a fifteen year old and Max a five-year-old.
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL

This had to be a joke. I stared at the woman standing in front of me. "Angel, you have one wish" the woman said.

"Who are you" I demanded. This is seriously not funny. It's also not very funny that my roundhouse kick goes right through her.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here for you" she said. "So close your eyes and make a wish."

My eyes snapped shut instantly, almost as if they had minds of their own. I guess I was eager to make a wish. What did I want though?

"Think carefully Angel. You get one wish" she said.

"I want to be the leader of our Flock" I said, sounding as confident as ever. "I want to be in control of not only what Max does, but everyone else too."

"Are you sure Angel" she asked. "You never know how this could backfire."

"I _want _it" I said, frowining. "I thought you were supposed to give me what I want."

"Right. Your wish is my command Angel. Go to sleep and it will find you by morning."

I crossed the floor and climbed into bed. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a perfect sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Nothing felt different. Nothing looked different. "Just a dream" I said, jumping at how mature my voice sounded.

I got up and walked over to my mirror. "Ahh!" I screamed.

Nudge came running in with a frying pan. "What" she yelled, her eyes darting back and forth before landing on me. "Angel. What happened to you?! You're like fifteen now! Not fair" she said, finally stopping.

_You asked for this. _A voice was assuring me. It was the woman.

_I want to go back. _I pleaded with her.

_Not until you learn just how hard Max worked to keep you all in order. Not until you learn how wrong you were._

"Guys" Gazzy called.

Nudge and I raced into Max's room where he was standing, his back facing me just as Fang and Iggy ran in. "We have a small problem" Gazzy said. "Literally."

He turned slowly holding a tiny child in his arms. It took me a minute to realize who the child was. "Max" I said, taking the little girl from his arms. "What the heck is happening?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Fang said staring at his now five-year-old girlfriend.

Her hair flowed in blonde curls to her shoulders, probably like when she had really been younger. "No! Down, down, down!"

I sat her on her feet. She ran over to Fang who lifted her off of the ground. "Fangy, are you emo" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Someone isn't getting cookies."

"COOKIES" Max yelled.

"No cookies Max" I said. "It's too early."

She pouted, giving Fang her best puppy eyes. "Maybe a few" Fang said.

"No. Absolutely not" I said. "She can not have cookies for breakfast."

Max turned her gaze to me. Her eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size and her bottom lip jutted out. "Please Angie" she begged.

"Fine" I sighed. Nudge took Max from Fang and ran with her to the kitchen.

By the time I joined them, Max had eaten at leat six cookies. Her face was covered in chocolate.

The door opened downstairs. "Guys, I'm here" Ella called. She walked up the stairs and stopped when she saw Max. "What did you do to her?"

"Ellie" Max cheered, running over to Ella and hugging her legs. She then turned at raced back to her cookies.

"We didn't do anything to her" Iggy said.

"And why the heck is Angel fifteen? Wait a second. Angel wanted to be the leader, right" Ella asked.

"Once" Fang agreed.

Ella turned to me. "What the heck did you do to my sister" she yelled.

"I don't know what happened. I had a dream that someone was giving me a wish, and I wished to be leader" I said.

They looked at me oddly. "It wasn't a dream Angel" Nudge said. "Obviously."

I watched her tie back Max's hair in pig-tails. They bounced as she jumped into Fang's arms again.

"So, what do we do" Fang asked, wincing as Max pulled his hair.

"Well, for the time being, we should just do things normally" Iggy said. "Until we find out how to reverse this."

But I already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

ANGEL

I was in the kitchen cooking with Nudge when I heard a blood-curdling scream from the back-yard. "Max!"

I dashed out of the back door right as Fang jumped out of his window. We both kneeled beside Max, who was weeping in pain.

She was lying on her back, clutching her arm to her chest. "Baby, what happened" I asked.

"I was climbing the tree and I fell" she whimpered.

"IGGY YOU IDIOT" I yelled as a bomb went off. "Fang, take her inside and put her on the couch. Get her some ice. I'll be in soon."

Fang lifted Max off of the ground and walked inside. He was whispering something to her that made her giggle. It sounded like, "Angel's gonna kick Iggy's sorry butt."

"Iggy" I yelled. "Get your butt back in this yard this instant. You too Gazzy."

They walked into the yard covered in dirt and soot. "Yes Angel" Gazzy asked.

"Go inside Gaz. Get a shower and clean your room" I ordered. He did as I said. Iggy tried to sneak off, but I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"What did I do" he asked.

"I left you in charge of Max while I made lunch. You were supposed to watch her. Five year olds aren't supposed to climb trees! She probably broke her arm!"

"Sorry" Iggy sighed.

"Inside. Now" I ordered. He followed my instructions.

After that, I walked inside and over to Max and Fang. "Hey Maxie, does it still hurt" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital and have them fix it?" Again, a nod.

Fang handed me her new coat, so I covered her with it like a blanket. "Coming with us" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said. We took off into the air just as Max drifted off. She makes the most adorable sounds when she sleeps.

TIMESKIP

Max was giggly as the nurse casted her arm. If only she had the quick healing gift. None of us had it until we were six, so I guess that left her when she got smaller.

They had shot so much pain-killers into her that I thought she'd pass out. "And, done" the nurse said.

"Thanks" I said, lifting Max and walking out of the room.

Fang followed behind. "Fang, Fang, Fang" Max demanded. She reached her dimpled hands out to him.

I let him take her from my arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

We flew home, Max asleep in Fang's arms.

When we stepped inside, Fang shook Max awake and sat her on her feet. She walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a piece of paper and some crayons.

A deep look of concentration came onto her face. She was so cute! I'd have to get some pictures while I can so I can show them to Max when she gets older again.

I walked over and looked at her drawing. It was an almost perfect Jeb. Perfect if you don't count some of the color being out of the lines.

"Sweetie, where did you see him" I asked.

"I saw him outside earlier" she said.

Jeb was back, and he wanted something.


End file.
